Forgotten Emotions
by Fluff Inc
Summary: “I… I wanted to forget you… I really do… but there is something stopping me…” Touya sighed as he held the girl’s hand in his. He stared at her piercing blue eyes and said, “I love you… I really do… but I know, we can’t be together…


**Forgotten Emotions**

**By: Eina**

_

* * *

_

__

_Summary: "I... I wanted to forget you... I really do... but there is something stopping me..." Touya sighed as he held the girl's hand in his. He stared at her piercing blue eyes and said, "I love you... I really do... but I know, we can't be together...."_

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Amidst The Rain**

"Oh Touya, how many hearts re you going to break?" Yukito asked his best friend as he witnessed another heartbreaking ceremony by Touya.

"We're in England now Yukito, I haven't got any time for girls." Touya grunted as he walked further towards their school library.

"Oh really..." Yukito sighed, "You're still waiting for Kaho aren't you?"

Touya stopped. Kaho... waiting for her, fat chance. He has already accepted the fact that they will never be like before and that he has to find another person for him. "Nah, I saw her last week, we talked and all and I found out that she was going out with somebody... nice bloke."

"Bloke?" Yukito laughed, they have only been in England for a month and Touya was rapidly learning some of the English slang.

"What?" Touya glared at him, "Anyways, we better start researching for our thesis instead of talking about girls."

"Yeah... you're right." Yukito sighed as they sat down and read about the thesis they were about to make.

Clang! (Ok, I haven't got any idea what a dropped wallet sounds like...)

"Touya, you're getting really clumsy." Yukito sweat dropped as Touya hurriedly picked up the fallen contents of his wallet. There was a photograph that intrigued Yukito, "Hey, what's this?"

"What?" Touya asked Yukito who was busy examining the photo.

"I mean, who's this. She looks like she's just thirteen or something." Yukito teased.

"Read the caption at the back, genius." Touya grunted as he got back to reading a local newspaper.

"Aki Zettai... hmmm... she looks European." Yukito eyed Touya who was busy ignoring him.

"Yes she is, read further would you." Touya sighed. Aki Zettai, the girl... that girl, he sighed.

"This shot was taken seven years ago!" Yukito glared at him. He always thought that Kaho was Touya's first girlfriend, because, well she was the only girl that Touya liberally talked about.

"Look, she never became my girlfriend if that's what you're suspecting." Touya, fed up of Yukito's persistency of him having a girlfriend during his youth. "I was fourteen when we left Osaka so I never had the chance..." He sighed. He never wanted to go back to these memories that he ensured was buried at the very back of his mind.

"Oh..." Yukito sighed apologetically. He didn't know that Touya had a sore spot.

"Uhm excuse me..." A girl smiled at them. "The library would be closing in five minutes, so I think you guys should leave the library."

"Oh... thank you, we will be leaving soon after we place this books back." Yukito smiled. Time surely passes by when you're having fun, Yukito thought.

"I'll take care of those books." She smiled as she carried their books back to their respective shelves.

"Hmmm... that's a first." Yukito smiled.

"Could you beat it!" Touya sighed, why was Yukito focusing too much about his love life? He was sure that they had got better things to do rather than irritate him. "By the way what do you mean by..."

"That's the first time that a girl didn't check you out." Yukito smiled.

"That only means that she is going out with somebody already." Touya sighed, "Hey, where's Aki's photograph?"

"Oh shoot... I think I left it back at the library." Yukito apologized.

"What... do you have any idea what I went through just to get that?" Touya glared at him as he ran back to the library. They were now five blocks away from the library as the rain started to pour.

"It's raining, forget that..."

"No... just go on without me and be sure that when I get back in the dormitory there will be hot chocolate prepared for me! Is that clear?" Touya asked as he started to run back towards the library.

Why was that photograph so important, Yukito thought, and why would Touya ask for a cup of hot chocolate. He should be asking for a hot bath or something. Strange.

"Aki..." Touya sighed as he knocked upon the door of the library. "Open up, I forgot something in there."

He knew it was impossible because the doors where locked. Of all the things Yukito could lose, why it. Why that picture that he kept for seven years. Why?

"Excuse me, what did you forget inside the library?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, it's really important and..." He turned around to look at the person to whom that familiar voice belonged. But he didn't expect to see...

"Touya." The girl sighed.

Speechless. He never expected this thing to happen to him. It was her, Aki.

"Do you still remember me?" She asked. "Hey! I'm Aki Zettai, remember?"

Touya stood there, expressionless. He couldn't even formulate something nice to say to her.

"You're wet." She smiled noticing Touya who ran through the rain just to go back to the library to retrieve the photo. "So what did you leave behind, it wouldn't be this, right?"

"Hey..." Touya regained consciousness. "How'd you get that?"

"I'm a working student, and I noticed that your friend left this at your table." She laughed, "I didn't know you were giving out my picture."

"No... no... not at all." Touya shook his head. Seven years sure did change Aki's appearance. "I... thanks anyway (He placed the photo back in his wallet.)... I need to go back to the dorm now."

"Don't you think that this scene is quite familiar?" She smiled as she opened her umbrella, "I don't think you would run through the rain again."

"So, you'd like to walk in the rain?" Touya smiled.

"No silly, I'll be driving you off." She laughed. "But we would be walking to the car park."

"Lead the way then." He said as he held the umbrella for the girl.

They both got in the car and were now heading for Touya's dorm. He kept on glancing at Aki. He didn't expect that after seven years, he would be sitting again next to her. Maybe their reunion met something. Should he tell her... no... maybe she found another one... maybe she did. Touya sighed.

"Hey, remember, before you left you told me that you were going to say something important?" Aki asked.

Touya gulped. Of all the girls he could encounter why the one with great memory. "Ah... yeah... I think remember that."

"Great, so what's that important thing you have to tell me?" She asked.

Lie. Touya lie. He could not detect any emotion in her. Her piercing blue eyes remained emotionless and only her raised left eyebrow said that she really wanted to know it.

"Blimey, we're here." She smiled.

"Huh?" Touya looked around and saw Yukito holding an umbrella and knocking on the car's window. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Touya, who's she?" Yukito asked as he peeked in the car, "Oh, she's the librarian."

"Quit it." Touya glared at him.

"Sure, I will be seeing you later then." She giggled.

As they got in, Touya remained silent. He didn't react to any of Yukito's questioning, even though it was getting really irritating. He felt happy. His reunion with Aki made everything seem so nice. Yukito's persistency, the weather, their dorm, even the thesis they were supposed to submit next week, nothing bothered him because he felt everything was so nice.

"Oh for heaven's sake Yukito! Stop it!" Touya cried, "Ok... that girl, the librarian was Aki Zettai, the girl in the photograph. She gave it back to me and offered me a ride and I accepted. Get it, nothing happened between us."

"Hmmm... so why were you so happy a while ago?" Yukito asked.

"Because I saw an old friend of mine." Touya insisted but he knew Yukito sensed something.

"Aha..." Yukito nodded and sighed pretending he believed everything he said. It was clear that Touya still had feelings for the girl after seven years.

"She... still remembers everything, even the one I promised her." Touya sighed. He had no choice but to spill everything.

"Now you're talking." Yukito listened attentively.

"Well, before we left for Tomoeda, I told her that I needed to say something important to her. And I am betting you know what that is." Touya glared once more at Yukito who nodded and said, "Go on."

"But she left, I mean her family had to go back here due to some accident." Touya sighed, "So I never got the chance."

"Ah... poor you..." Yukito mockingly pitied Touya. "So... if you get the chance to say it..."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on..."

"I think she has another..."

"Are you sure..."

"Oh whatever Yukito!!!"

A/N: Please .... R/R... tenkie


End file.
